Sorry To You
by DnzReimu
Summary: Eh, tapi... Sepertinya di belakang seperti ada yang menatapku. Tapi siapa? Aku mencoba menoleh ke belakang. Yang kulihat Len dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela dengan pipinya yang sedikit merona. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar lagi, pipiku ikut merona. Apa Len tadi menatapku? Mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Warning : Gomen kalau OOC (Out of Character), gaje, freak (?), jelek, banyak salah ketik, dll...

NB : Vocaloid isn't mine, just borrow them~

* * *

"Len!" Aku melambaikan tangan ke arah seorang cowok yang sedang menunggu di taman. Ia membalas lambaian tanganku. Segera aku menghampirinya. "Sudah lama?" Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Gumi! Len!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Hng? Ah! Gumiya! Aku melambaikan tangan padanya.

"K-kalian ini... Kenapa tidak menungguku, hah?!" Gumiya terlihat ngos-ngosan. Salah dia sendiri, kenapa selalu telat.

Aku, Gumiya, dan Len selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Rumah kami berdekatan dan kebetulan kami sekelas. Kami terlihat seperti anak TK ya? Memang sih kami sudah SMA. Tapi tak apa, toh tidak ada yang rugi, kan?

"Gumiya, kamu nggak mandi?" tanyaku dengan wajah (sok) polos. Mata Gumiya terbelalak dan segera mencium-ciumi badannya, siapa tahu bau badan mulai membuat polusi udara di pagi hari. Aku hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

"He, aku mandi tahu!" ia menjambak rambutku. Gyaah! Dia tahu kalau aku paling tidak suka rambutku dijambak ataupun diacak-acak. Bagaimana tidak?! Menatanya saja susah -_-

Aku pun membalasnya dengan menendang kakinya.

"Baka! Sakit!" ia hendak memukul, tapi aku sudah lebih dulu menendang kakinya yang satu lagi. Sekilas aku melirik ke arah Len. Tak kusangka, dia tertawa melihat tingkah kami yang bisa disamakan dengan anak kecil. Ugh, apa ini.. Kenapa jantungku berdebar? Debaran ini mungkin bisa membuat jantungku lepas. Entah kenapa, debaran jantung ini juga membuatku sedikit pilu..

Kami sampai di sekolah dengan selamat dan segera menuju kelas. Hmm.. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang ada di kelas kurasa. Hanya ada sang ketua kelas yang terobsesi untuk menertibkan kami. Namanya Kaito, cowok megane. Dia sebenarnya pintar, tapi karena terlalu terobsesi, maka aku pikir dia sudah idiot *maaf ya Kaito lovers*

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Kaito mengucapkannya dengan suara lantang.

"A-ah, Kaito. Ohayou.." aku membalas sapaannya sambil mengerutkan dahi. Anak ini kenapa sih?

Aku melihat Len yang sudah duduk di bangkunya sambil menatap jendela. Aku perhatikan dia suka sekali memperhatikan jendela kalau pagi hari dan pulang sekolah. Apa jangan-jangan dia terobsesi dengan jendela? Lagi-lagi aku bicara ngelantur...

"Ohayou~" sapa seorang cewek.

"Ohayou mo~" balasku. Cewek itu rupanya Rin, teman sebangkuku. Rin tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

"Ne, sudah buat PR?" tanya Rin. Aku mengangguk. Kalau PR Matematika sih, bakalan aku kerjakan karena guru yang mengajar adalah guru kesayanganku, Kiyoteru Sensei. Kami mengobrol panjang lebar, bahkan sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Eh, tapi... Sepertinya di belakang seperti ada yang menatapku. Tapi siapa? Aku mencoba menoleh ke belakang. Yang kulihat Len dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela dengan pipinya yang sedikit merona. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar lagi, pipiku ikut merona. Apa Len tadi menatapku?

Kriiiinngggg... Waktu yang aku tunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Pulaaaannggg...

"Gumiyaaa... Leeennn... Pulang yuuukk!" ucapku dengan nada naik-turun (?).

"Eits! Tunggu dulu, nona Gumi!" Kaito memukul kepalaku dengan gulungan kertas.

"Apaan sih?" ugh, mengganggu acara pulang sekolah nih.

Kaito membuka gulungan kertas itu. "Lihat!" ia menunjuk sebuah kolom. Di situ ada namaku dan nama Len. "Ini jadwal piket baru, dan sekarang jadwalmu dan Len!"

HA?! Serius?! A-aku dan Len?!

"Hng? Kenapa harus hari ini sih?" Len memperhatikan jadwal piketnya dengan kesal. Apa dia kesal karena harus piket bersamaku?

"Hari ini kan aku mau main game..." sungutnya. Oh, ternyata mau main game... Eh? Kenapa aku merasa lega? Ada apa antara aku dan Len? Aku tidak mengerti..!

"Tidak ada bantahan! Kalian sudah kutentukan untuk piket hari ini, harus dijalani!" kata Kaito tegas. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kaito, kau seperti diktator!

Itu artinya aku dan Len harus mengantar buku tugas yang menumpuk di meja belakang.

"Ya ya ya... Aku mengerti, Kaito.." ujar Len dengan malasnya.

"Aku ke WC bentar!" aku segera berlari ke WC yang letaknya tak jauh dari kelasku. Sebenarnya aku ingin lari, tapi tasku dan tas Len ada di genggaman Kaito. Uuugghh!

Saat aku berkaca, dua cewek dari kelas sebelah datang sambil asyik ngerumpi.

"Eh, kau tahu? Jantungku selalu berdebar-debar kalau lihat dia! Aahh!" ujar cewek berkuncir dua. Temannya yang berambut pendek hanya tertawa. "Itu namanya kau suka padanya!" ujar cewek berambut pendek itu.

He?

Suka?

Artinya... Aku suka...

Gaah! Aku kembali mengacak-acak rambutku. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Len. Kami kan teman!

。

。

。

。

Setelah menarik napas panjang, aku kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan pekerjaan piketku. Di kelas, Len terlihat sedang menatap jendela. Ada apa sih dengan jendela itu? Apa istimewa-nya sih jendela itu?

"Len?" panggilku. Ia sedikit terkejut. "Y-ya?"

"Kamu ngapain?" aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan heran.

"Tidak apa-apa.." sekilas pipinya memerah. Deg! Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Suasana di sini mendadak canggung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Ne, Len..." gumamku. Dia menatap mataku. "Ya?"

Suasana canggung makin menyeruak. Apa aku harus bilang?

"Apa, Gumi?" Len berjalan mendekatiku. Glek~

"Suki..." gumamku. Kutundukkan kepalaku. Kalau tidak begini, muka merahku pasti akan ditertawakan Len.

Hng? Kok Len hanya diam?

Aku mendongak ke arah Len.

"Gaahhh!" Betapa frustasinya aku! Ternyata Len sedang menggunakan earphone kesayangannya!

"Leeennn!"

"He? Nani?" tanyanya dengan nada polos. Ingin rasanya aku meninju wajahnya!

"Iie!" ujarku sambil cemberut. Aku kembali melanjutkan tugas piket. Gyaaarrgghh! Len baka! BAKA..!

Setelah selesai piket, aku mengambil tasku dengan kesal.

"Gumi!" panggil Len yang sudah dari tadi aku tinggal sendiri di kelas. "Apa?" tanyaku singkat.

"Kau...marah?" tanyanya. Jelas lah!

"...Nggak." jawabku sambil berlalu. Langkah kaki kupercepat. Sebenarnya bukan karena aku marah, tapi aku malu mengingat apa yang kulakukan tadi. Bisa-bisanya aku nekat berkata demikian, untung dia nggak dengar.

"Gumi! Len!"

"He?" Gumiya? "Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Gumiya yang berdiri di depan loker sepatuku. Aku mengangguk dengan sedikit kesal.

"Doushita?" tanya Gumiya pada Len. Len hanya mengangkat bahu,"..entahlah. mungkin lagi... You know what I mean~"

Gumiya berpikir, bagaimana cara mencairkan suasana kali ini...

"Aha!" batin Gumiya. "Bagaimana kalau kita main ToD?" ucap Gumiya. Aku dan Len menoleh ke arahnya bersamaan. "ToD?" ucap kami bersamaan lagi. Gumiya mengangguk.

"Iya, daripada kita diam seperti ini, mending main ToD..." ujar Gumiya dengan kedipan mata yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Benar juga, pikirku. Ya sudah, lagipula nggak enak rasanya saling diam seperti tadi. Aku pun menyetujui usulan Gumiya.

"Siapa yang mulai duluan?" Hening.

"Jan ken pon...!" usul Len. Ah, Len ternyata cerdas juga (?) Alhasil kami memutuskan untuk jankenpon terlebih dulu.

"Gyaaahh! Kenapa aku terus yang kalah~~~" Gumiya terlihat depresi ketika kalah jankenpon. Aku dan Len siap-siap 'menyiksa' Gumiya.

"Kau pilih apa?" tanya Len. "Alah, Gumiya itu kita kasih _Dare_ aja!" ujarku dengan tatapan _yandere_. Len setuju denganku. Yipiiieee..

"_Dare_ dari Gumi adalaahhh..." Aku mendekatkan wajah ke depan wajah Gumiya. "Gelantungan di tiang listrik pakai gaya ala monyet, entar aku foto." Ujarku sambil tersenyum _yandere_. Wajah Gumiya memucat, dare macam apa ini...

"_Dare_ dariku... Nari India di depan anjing bulldog itu..." kata Len. Woohoo! Aku dan Len ternyata sehati~

"T-tunggu dulu..." Gumiya berusaha kabur, namun berhasil aku tahan. "_Dare_ macam apa ituuuuu..." gerutu Gumiya. Len hanya terkekeh geli.

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja~!" aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menyiksa Gumiya. Aku siapkan kamera ponsel untuk merekam aksi Gumiya bergelantungan di tiang listrik.

Dengan muka pasrah, Gumiya bergelantungan di tiang listrik dan bertingkah seperti monyet. Sukses aku memotretnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kemudian Gumiya melaksanakan _dare_ dari Len. Sebenarnya aku kasihan pada Gumiya, dia kan takut anjing. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku lagi mau menyiksanya... Gyahaha~

"G-gumi~~" Gumiya menatapku dengan wajah takut. Aku hanya tersenyum menyemangatinya.

"Huwee..." Ekspresi Gumiya saat mendekati anjing bulldog itu sungguh 'sesuatu' yang pantas diabadikan. Ia pun menari ala film India di depan anjing bulldog yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

Puas tertawa, aku jadi nggak tega melihat Gumiya gemetaran. Sudahlah, aku akan meminta maaf nanti (setelah selesai main ToD).

"Ne, sekarang giliran Len.." kata Gumiya sambil memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Iya deh..." ujar Len pasrah. "Aku pilih _dare_..." sambung Len. Yiha! _Dare_ again!

"Kamu nge-flirt cewek-cewek yang lewat di sini..." kata Gumiya dengan tatapan isengnya. "Aku mau kamu... Kamu bilang cinta ke Len!" kataku spontan.

"HA?!" Len dan Gumiya membelalakkan matanya. Ups, aku kasih _dare_ apaan sih...

"A-aku kan yang kasih _dare_, jadi terserah aku..." aku berusaha mengelak. Dengan terpaksa, Len melakukan apa yang kami suruh.

Pertama, menggoda cewek-cewek yang lewat di dekat kami. Bukannya menjauh, cewek-cewek itu malah mendekati Len dan menggoda Len balik. Glek~ Gimana ini?!

"E-etto..." Len senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Kita kabur..." bisik Gumiya pada Len. Aku setuju dan...Lariiii! Sekuat tenaga aku berlari mengikuti 2 cowok yang sudah duluan ngacir. Cewek kok ditinggal sendiri?! "

。

。

。

。

* * *

Mind to RnR ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Warning : Gomen kalau OOC (Out of Character), gaje, freak (?), jelek, banyak salah ketik, dll...

NB : Vocaloid isn't mine, just borrow them~

* * *

Setelah menarik napas panjang, aku kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan pekerjaan piketku. Di kelas, Len terlihat sedang menatap jendela. Ada apa sih dengan jendela itu? Apa istimewa-nya sih jendela itu?

"Len?" panggilku. Ia sedikit terkejut. "Y-ya?"

"Kamu ngapain?" aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan heran.

"Tidak apa-apa.." sekias pipinya memerah. Deg! Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Suasana di sini mendadak canggung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Ne, Len..." gumamku. Dia menatap mataku. "Ya?"

Suasana canggung makin menyeruak. Apa aku harus bilang?

"Apa, Gumi?" Len berjalan mendekatiku. Glek~

"Suki..." gumamku. Kutundukkan kepalaku. Kalau tidak begini, muka merahku pasti akan ditertawakan Len.

Hng? Kok Len hanya diam?

Aku mendongak ke arah Len.

"Gaahhh!" Betapa frustasinya aku! Ternyata Len sedang menggunakan earphone kesayangannya!

"Leeennn!"

"He? Nani?" tanyanya dengan nada polos. Ingin rasanya aku meninju wajahnya!

"Iie!" ujarku sambil cemberut. Aku kembali melanjutkan tugas piket. Gyaaarrgghh! Len baka! BAKA..!

Setelah selesai piket, aku mengambil tasku dengan kesal.

"Gumi!" panggil Len yang sudah dari tadi aku tinggal sendiri di kelas. "Apa?" tanyaku singkat.

"Kau...marah?" tanyanya. Jelas lah!

"...Nggak." jawabku sambil berlalu. Langkah kaki kupercepat. Sebenarnya bukan karena aku marah, tapi aku malu mengingat apa yang kulakukan tadi. Bisa-bisanya aku nekat berkata demikian, untung dia nggak dengar.

"Gumi! Len!"

"He?" Gumiya? "Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Gumiya yang berdiri di depan loker sepatuku. Aku mengangguk dengan sedikit kesal.

"Doushita?" tanya Gumiya pada Len. Len hanya mengangkat bahu,"..entahlah. mungkin lagi... You know what I mean~"

Gumiya berpikir, bagaimana cara mencairkan suasana kali ini...

"Aha!" batin Gumiya. "Bagaimana kalau kita main ToD?" ucap Gumiya. Aku dan Len menoleh ke arahnya bersamaan. "ToD?" ucap kami bersamaan lagi. Gumiya mengangguk.

"Iya, daripada kita diam seperti ini, mending main ToD..." ujar Gumiya dengan kedipan mata yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Benar juga, pikirku. Ya sudah, lagipula nggak enak rasanya saling diam seperti tadi. Aku pun menyetujui usulan Gumiya.

"Siapa yang mulai duluan?" Hening.

"Jan ken pon...!" usul Len. Ah, Len ternyata cerdas juga (?) Alhasil kami memutuskan untuk jankenpon terlebih dulu.

"Gyaaahh! Kenapa aku terus yang kalah~~~" Gumiya terlihat depresi ketika kalah jankenpon. Aku dan Len siap-siap 'menyiksa' Gumiya.

"Kau pilih apa?" tanya Len. "Alah, Gumiya itu kita kasih _Dare_ aja!" ujarku dengan tatapan _yandere_. Len setuju denganku. Yipiiieee..

"_Dare_ dari Gumi adalaahhh..." Aku mendekatkan wajah ke depan wajah Gumiya. "Gelantungan di tiang listrik pakai gaya ala monyet, entar aku foto." Ujarku sambil tersenyum _yandere_. Wajah Gumiya memucat, dare macam apa ini...

"_Dare_ dariku... Nari India di depan anjing bulldog itu..." kata Len. Woohoo! Aku dan Len ternyata sehati~

"T-tunggu dulu..." Gumiya berusaha kabur, namun berhasil aku tahan. "_Dare_ macam apa ituuuuu..." gerutu Gumiya. Len hanya terkekeh geli.

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja~!" aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menyiksa Gumiya. Aku siapkan kamera ponsel untuk merekam aksi Gumiya bergelantungan di tiang listrik.

Dengan muka pasrah, Gumiya bergelantungan di tiang listrik dan bertingkah seperti monyet. Sukses aku memotretnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kemudian Gumiya melaksanakan _dare_ dari Len. Sebenarnya aku kasihan pada Gumiya, dia kan takut anjing. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku lagi mau menyiksanya... Gyahaha~

"G-gumi~~" Gumiya menatapku dengan wajah takut. Aku hanya tersenyum menyemangatinya.

"Huwee..." Ekspresi Gumiya saat mendekati anjing bulldog itu sungguh 'sesuatu' yang pantas diabadikan. Ia pun menari ala film India di depan anjing bulldog yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

Puas tertawa, aku jadi nggak tega melihat Gumiya gemetaran. Sudahlah, aku akan meminta maaf nanti (setelah selesai main ToD).

"Ne, sekarang giliran Len.." kata Gumiya sambil memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Iya deh..." ujar Len pasrah. "Aku pilih _dare_..." sambung Len. Yiha! _Dare_ again!

"Kamu nge-flirt cewek-cewek yang lewat di sini..." kata Gumiya dengan tatapan isengnya. "Aku mau kamu... Kamu bilang cinta ke Len!" kataku spontan.

"HA?!" Len dan Gumiya membelalakkan matanya. Ups, aku kasih _dare_ apaan sih...

"A-aku kan yang kasih _dare_, jadi terserah aku..." aku berusaha mengelak. Dengan terpaksa, Len melakukan apa yang kami suruh.

Pertama, menggoda cewek-cewek yang lewat di dekat kami. Bukannya menjauh, cewek-cewek itu malah mendekati Len dan menggoda Len balik. Glek~ Gimana ini?!

"E-etto..." Len senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Kita kabur..." bisik Gumiya pada Len. Aku setuju dan...Lariiii! Sekuat tenaga aku berlari mengikuti 2 cowok yang sudah duluan ngacir. Cewek kok ditinggal sendiri?! "

。

。

。

。

"Ayo cepat!" ujar Gumiya yang berada di depanku.

"Aku capek!" Aku masih terus berlari mengingat kerumunan cewek masih mengejar kami. "Agghh! Kamu lama!" Gumiya spontan menggendongku. Kyaa! O/O

Aku melihat kerumunan cewek-cewek yang mulai menghilang, mungkin lelah. "H-hei... Stop!" aku menggebuk bahu Gumiya. "Apaan?!" Gumiya memperlambat laju larinya.

"Kita udah aman!" aku berteriak di telinganya. Mendadak Gumiya menghentikan larinya. Tau sendiri akibatnya, kami sukses terjatuh.

"Daijoubu?!" Len menghampiri dan membantuku berdiri. "Daijoubu?" tanyanya sekali lagi. "Un~" aku mengangguk. "Gumiya!" aku langsung menoleh dan... "Baka!" Gumiya berdiri sambil memegangi hidungnya yang merah.

"Bakaaa!" uwaa.. Gumiya murka! "Gomeeennn~~" aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku di depannya.

"Gumiya... Beli kompres dulu di mini market.." usul Len menengahi sebelum kami berkelahi.

"Benar juga.. Huh, cewek ini berat banget!" Gumiya menyentil dahiku dan kabur. Tau aja aku bakal ngamuk, makanya dia kabur duluan.

"Apaan sih, Gumiya?!" sungutku. Baka! Baka! Baka Gumiya!

"Sudahlah, Gumi~ Kalian ini selalu bertengkar.." Len berusaha menurunkan amarahku. "Ne, bagaimana kalo lanjutin ToD lagi?" ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"...Truth." jawabku setelah berpikir. Ih, aku gak bakal mau kalo pilih _dare_! Len dan Gumiya bakal senantiasa membalas dendam setelah aku memberi mereka dare yang bisa dikatakan cukup menyiksa. "Souka... Truth..." Len berpikir. "...Siapa yang kau sukai?" He?! Bagaimana caranya aku menjawabnya? A-apa aku harus mengakuinya sekarang? Tidak! Aku tidak siap!

"A-apa harus dijawab?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Len menyentil dahiku. Aku menghela nafas. Permainan harus tetap dijalankan, bukan?

"Kamu mau tahu aku menyukai siapa?" tanyaku. Len mengangguk dengan antusias. Duh, kenapa wajah Len seperti itu sih...

Aku menghela nafas, berusaha tenang. Oke, Gumi! Kamu harus mengakuinya!, kataku menyemangati diri sendiri. Aku menunjuk Len sambil menundukkan kepala. "He? Nani?" tanya Len bingung.

"Kamu mau tahu kan siapa yang kusuka? Ya dia yang kutunjuk itu adalah orang yang kusuka.." kataku sambil terus menunjuknya. Len memandangku, aku tahu walaupun aku terus menunduk. "Kamu...Kamu tidak sedang kerasukan makhluk halus kan?" tanya Len dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya.

"Tidak! Aku serius!"

Len mengalihkan pandangannya, pipinya juga merona, mungkin sama sepertiku. Kami terdiam, canggung rasanya. Aku tau Len menganggapku sahabat, tapi sudah sejak setahun yang lalu aku tidak menganggapnya sahabat lagi. Ya, aku sudah menyukainya sejak tahun lalu.

"...ya.." gumam Len. He? Aku mendongak, melihat wajah Len. Ia sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya. Ahaha, dia panik. Aku tau semua gerak gerik Len. Aku hanya tersenyum geli.

"A-aku suka..." kataku memberanikan diri. Len makin sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku suka padamu!" kataku dengan suara lantang. Aku pun menutup wajahku yang merah padam. Len masih sibuk menggaruk tengkuk. Canggung lagi...

。

。

_Fureau te to te__  
Watashi yori sukoshi nagai kimi no kage wo__  
Oikakete aruita__  
Itsumo no kaerimichi_

。

。

Kami pun berjalan pulang. Kali ini berbeda. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku, tangan yang dulu sewaktu kecil juga suka melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Tangannya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan aku, tangan hangat yang selama ini aku rindukan.

"Kenapa kamu sumringah sekali, hm?" tanyanya sambil melirikku. Aku menggeleng senang. "Tidak apa-apa~ aku hanya senang karena..." aku mengangkat tangan yang digenggam Len. Aku kembali sumringah.

"Dasar..." Len tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutku. Aku hanya menyandarkan kepalaku di lengannya, dan berjalan kembali menuju rumah.

"Sampai bertemu besok.." kata Len menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di depan rumahku. Aku menganggukkan kepala. Senyum belum hilang dari wajahku. Habisnya aku berhasil mendapatkan orang yang kusukai.

Dari depan, muncul sosok yang memandangi kami.

"Gumiya?" tanyaku ketika melihat Gumiya yang memandangi kami dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ka-kalian..." ia menunjuk kami bergantian. Aku mengangguk dan menunjukkan kedua tangan kami yang masih bergandengan.

"Sejak...kapan?"

"Tadi.." jawab Len sedikit ngeblush. Gumiya menghela nafas. Matanya seketika redup.

"Longlast ya.." katanya pelan, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

Hm? Kenapa sih si Gumiya? Kenapa dia tidak senang?

Esoknya, Len menjemputku. Dengan bahagia aku menggandeng tangannya, berjalan menuju sekolah. Di belakang ada Gumiya yang terlihat suntuk.

"Gumiya, doushita no? Suntuk terus dari tadi pagi..." tanyaku ketika sudah sampai di kelas.

"Darah rendah," jawabnya singkat, kemudian kembali tidur di atas meja. Darah rendah? Sejak kapan Gumiya punya penyakit darah rendah?

"Beneran? Gak lagi sakit kan?" kataku agak cemas. Ia menggeleng sedikit, lalu tidur kembali.

"Doushita?" Len muncul dari arah belakangku. "Nggak, Cuma nanya keadaan dia kok. Dari tadi pagi dia suntuk.." aku menunjuk Gumiya.

"Paling dia begadang lagi. Kan tadi malam ada siaran ulang baseball.." ujarnya menenangkan. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu duduk di tempat dudukku.

"Ohayou..." sapa Rin yang baru datang. "Ohayoouu~~" sapaku balik.

"Hari ini ada pelajaran Kiyoteru sensei kan?" tanya Rin. "Iya..."

"Ne, sudah buat PR matematika?" tanyaku pada Len yang duduk di belakang.

"Len?" ia sedang melamun sambil menatap ke arah lain. Dari arah matanya... Ia melihat ke arah Rin.

"Len!" aku meniup telinganya. Sontak ia terkejut dan pipinya merona.

"Apa sih?" ia menutup telinganya. "Sudah tau aku sensitif di bagian telinga..." ujarnya sewot.

"Habisnya kamu ngelamun sih.." aku ikutan sewot. "Gomen..." dia memegang tanganku. Oke, jantungku berdegup kencang.

。

。

。

Pulang sekolah, aku harus mengembalikan buku ke meja guru. Menyebalkan. Setelah selesai, aku memakai sepatu di ruang loker dan berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah. Len pasti sudah lama menunggu. Di loker sepatu, aku melihat Len bersama...Rin. Oke, jantungku berdegup kencang, aku tak suka kalau Rin berada di dekat Len. Entah kenapa...

"Ah, Gumi! Sudah selesai?" tanya Rin dengan mata polosnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Len memandangku,"Pulang yuk.." ajaknya dengan suara khasnya, lembut.

Tak kusangka..

Selama perjalanan aku berdebat hebat dengannya. 'Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Gumi?!' Itu yang ada di pikiranku.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" batinku. Aku memanyunkan bibir dan mengerutkan kening. Baka! Baka baka baka!

Tapi...

Walaupun aku kesal, aku marah, tapi pikiranku dipenuhi Len, Len, Len, dan Len. Jantungku bedegup kencang begitu mengingat wajah Len yang sedang tersenyum. Len tidak bisa aku singkirkan dari pikiranku dengan mudah. **Benar, aku menyukainya lebih dari apapun**.

。

。

。

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Perasaan buruk menyergap ketika aku menerima SMS dari Len. Dia ingin bertemu denganku di taman. Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?

Aku pun berlari keluar rumah walaupun masih mengenakan seragam. Berlari menyusuri jalanan yang lengang karena banyak orang dewasa bekerja. Aku tetap berlari walau harus tersandung batu dan menabrak tong sampah.

Sesampainya di taman, aku melihat Len yang tengah berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku hampiri dia,"Len.." sapaku pelan. Aku memicingkan mataku ketika melihat sesuatu berkilau dari pipi Len. Apa itu?

Air mata kah?

。

。

。

"Gomen ne.."

_Doushite kimi wa ayamaru no?_  
_Doushite namida kobosu no?_  
_Mou ichido yarinaosoutte_  
_Doushite itte kurenai no?_

_"Omoi yo kimi wa"tte douiu koto?_  
_Kore demo aishitarinai no?_  
_Onegai watashi wo sutenai de_  
_Onegai ikanaide yo..._

"Apa perasaanku tidak cukup untukmu, Len?" tanyaku lirih.

Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Dadaku terasa sakit, bagaikan dihujam ribuan panah dari langit. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku salah apa?!

"Please... Don't leave me.." ucapku lirih. Ia diam, raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa penyesalan yang amat dalam.

"Gomen.." ucapnya, lalu berbalik arah dan meninggalkanku.

Apa itu ucapan terakhirnya padaku?

* * *

to be continued

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Perlahan punggung itu menjauh..

Perlahan punggung itu menjauhiku..

"..Len..." aku masih syok. Kejadian itu berjalan sangat cepat, bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menarik napas dan menghadapi semuanya dengan lapang dada. Tubuhku bergetar, rokku mulai kusut karena sedari tadi kuremas-remas agar air mataku tidak jatuh. Aku mencoba bertahan untuk tetap berdiri.

Getaran dari handphone membuatku sedikit tersadar. Ada SMS. Sejumput harapan kembali muncul. Jangan-jangan...Len? Apa Len akan kembali padaku... pikirku. Segera aku membuka SMS itu.

Memang SMS dari Len.

Apa aku boleh berharap? Walaupun hanya 0,099999% ?

Gomen.

Sebuah kata.

Namun itu langsung menohok hatiku.

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ini berakhir. Terlalu cepat! Terlalu cepat!

Pandanganku kabur, terhalang oleh butiran air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk mata. Tolong, bilang padaku kalau ini mimpi!

Pipiku memerah setelah sekian kali aku mencubitnya. Sakit. Sesakit hatiku saat ini.

Len...

"...baka.." setetes demi setetes air mataku terjun membasahi pipiku. Makin lama, makin deras, seiring rasa sakit hati yang terus mengalir.

Aku tegakkan kakiku, kemudian berlari. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika berlari, tidak peduli banyak orang yang berada di jalan menatapku keheranan.

BRAK! Aku berlari ke dalam rumahku yang kosong karena kedua orang tuaku pergi bekerja. Masa bodoh kalau pintu itu nantinya rusak karena kubuka paksa. Aku hempaskan tubuhku di atas _spring bed_. Sekali lagi aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Mungkin kalau tetanggaku dengar, mereka berpikir kalau anak dari keluarga Megpoid sudah mengalami gangguan jiwa.

Foto-fotoku bersama Len yang kupasang di frame berwarna kuning aku lemparkan ke lantai, koleksi boneka berbentuk kelinci dan wortel aku lempar ke segala arah. Kaca penutup frame pun pecah dan mengenai kakiku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Darah di kakiku ini tidak sebanding dengan darah yang (mungkin) mengucur deras dari hati.

"Hiks... Ittai yo..." air mataku tidak ada habisnya mengalir seperti air terjun Niagara. Aku meremas baju, berusaha menahan rasa sakit.

Tok tok..

Terdengar jendela kamarku diketuk seseorang. Kain gorden yang tertutup tidak membuatku bingung siapa yang mengetuk jendela kamarku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"Oi, Gumi! Buka jendelanya!" ketukan itu makin keras. Suara itu...

"Pergi!" duh, bukan itu yang aku mau aku katakan! Baka Gumi!

Tiba-tiba kain groden bermotif wortel itu tersibak. Cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk ke kamarku yang gelap. Sosok laki-laki yang tengah berkacak pinggang bak pahlawan kesiangan itu berdiri di antara kain gorden itu. Uh.. mataku jadi silau.

"BAKA!" suara yang terdengar kasar itu menggema di kamarku. Apa-apaan itu?! Baru datang sudah mengataiku!

"Kamu yang baka, Gumiya!" lemparan boneka wortel tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Heh, apa-apaan itu!" ia melempar balik boneka yang berhasil kutepis. "Kamu...menangis, kan?" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku menyembunyikan wajah di bantal hijau milikku. Kenapa dia tahu.. "Kok...tahu?" suaraku yang lirih terdengar jelas bahwa aku habis menangis.

"Kamarmu saja berantakan. Kalau aku lihat di manga shoujo, kebanyakan perempuan mengacak-acak kamarnya dan menangis sepuasnya."

"...Kamu baca manga shoujo-?"

"Pu-punya adikku!" potongnya cepat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada darah yang ada di lantai.

"D-darah..." ia bergidik. Oh ya, Gumiya agak takut dengan darah. "Ne, dengarkan aku.." iya berlutut di depanku, persis seperti pangeran yang berlutut di depan sang putri. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan suara serius Gumiya. Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu?

"Lupakan Len." Ucapnya sambil mengusap air mataku menggunakan ibu jarinya. Tatapan matanya kali ini serius, bahkan aku sempat pangling, apakah ini Gumiya yang sesungguhnya?

"Aku mohon, lupakan Len. Sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu, dan aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis seperti ini." Ujarnya sekali lagi dengan tatapan yang sama. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya. Takjub sekaligus kaget dengan ucapannya. Dia...benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya?

"Aku akan mengambil kotak P3K." Gumiya melesat keluar dari kamarku dan mengambil kotak P3K di lemari dapur. Aku menunggunya dengan dada berdebar. Ada apa ini... Kenapa dadaku berdebar, seperti ketika aku melihat Len?

"Ah." Aku menggelengkan kepala cepat. Aku tidak boleh mengingat kenanganku bersama Len. Tidak boleh. Aku pasti bisa melupakannya dan bersikap seperti sedia kala, seperti saat aku dan Len masih berteman. "Gumi, mana kaki yang berdarah?" Gumiya mengagetkanku.

"I-ini..." aku mengarahkan kakiku kepadanya. Ia memeriksa kakiku dengan seksama, dan dengan tangan bergetar. Aku tertawa kecil,"Gumiya, kamu kan takut darah. Kenapa memaksakan diri sih?" tanyaku dengan suara lembut. "A—ahaha... Kan kataku tadi aku akan menjagamu." Gumiya tersenyum polos. Senyuman khas-nya itu membuatku tertawa.

"H-hee... jangan tertawa!" sungutnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, sedangkan aku tetap terkekeh geli. Gumiya berhasil membalut kakiku dengan perban.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Besok kamu tidak usah sekolah dulu, kakimu kan masih sakit." Ia mengelus kepalaku lembut. "Aku pulang dulu ya!" Ia berjalan menuju jendela. "Oi, kan bisa lewat pintu." Ujarku.

"Lewat pintu itu sudah biasa!" Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu melompat dari jendela. Dasar Gumiya konyol...

。

。

。

Mentari pagi membangunkanku perlahan. Aku melirik jam weker di meja samping tempat tidur. "Itte.." kakiku masih sulit digerakkan rupanya. Baguslah, Gumiya membuatkan surat ijin tidak masuk sekolah untukku. Aku hanya berandai-andai, apa Gumiya dan Len baik-baik saja di sekolah ya...

Siangnya aku mendengar suara ketukan. Ah, mungkin teman sekelas yang mengantarkan catatan pelajaran hari ini, atau mungkin Gumiya yang hendak menjengukku.

"Ya..." jawabku sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju pintu depan. Ukh, kenapa lorong dari kamarku hingga pintu depan rasanya panjang sekali..

"Ya...?" Aku membuka pintu dan terbelalak kaget.

"Ah, Gumi..." sosok laki-laki berambut kuning itu menoleh. "L-len..." ia tersenyum, terdapat lebam di daerah pipi kirinya.

"Pipimu..." Len menggelengkan kepala. "Aku pantas mendapatkannya." Ia kembali tersenyum. Tanpa bertanya pun, aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya pada Len. Pasti Gumiya.

"Gumi...Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku...memang pecundang." Len menundukkan kepalanya. Aku merasakan penyesalan Len hanya dari suaranya yang terbata-bata. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, hanya air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Gumi... maafkan aku." Ia berlutut di hadapanku, yang membuat air mataku jatuh. "Maaf...pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis."

Aku hendak berbicara, tapi kenapa suaraku tidak dapat keluar? Hanya suara sesegukan yang muncul dari pita suaraku. Len kembali berdiri dan hendak mengusap kepalaku. Aku tahu Len ragu, apakah dia pantas mengusap rambutku atau tidak.

"Kamu...mau maafkan aku? Ah, aku tahu. Aku melukai hati perempuan, aku tidak patas mendapatkan maaf, kan? Sou, aku pulang dulu." Len melangkag menuju pintu pagar.

"T—tunggu!" Ah, akhirnya suaraku keluar. Len menoleh ke arahku. "Ya?"

"Len...Aku memaafkanmu!" ujarku lagi setengah berteriak. Len membelalakkan matanya, tanda ia tidak percaya dengan perkataanku.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu. Aku...tetap ingin menjadi temanmu, seperti dulu." Tegasku.

"Benarkah, Gumi? K-kamu tidak terpaksa kan?" aku menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Aku melihat sebuah senyuman kelegaan muncul dari bibir Len.

"Terima kasih!" Len mendekapku sekilas.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang sama lagi ya." Ucapku. "Dan jangan membuat Rin menangis. Kalau Rin menangis gara-gara kamu, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisimu." Aku menyeringai tipis.

"Hee.. Kowaii ne." Len tertawa. Suasana kembali cair, walaupun masih canggung. Yang penting semuanya sudah beres.

Akhirnya Len pulang. Perlahan aku hendak menutup pintu depan dan...seseorang-ah, bukan! Sesuatu berada di belakang pintu! Cepat-cepat aku memukulnya dengan payung yang tersedia di tepi daun pintu.

"O—oii! Ini aku!" suara itu mengagetkanku. "G-gumiya?" aku terkejut karena Gumiya bersembunyi di balik pintu. "Kamu ngapain sih?!"

"A-aku melihat Len datang ke rumahmu. Makanya aku masuk lewat jendela kamarmu dan mendengar percakapanmu. Aku k-kan ingin memastikan keadaanmu." Pipi Gumiya merona, begitu pula pipiku.

"Kamu...semacam stalker." Ucapku tiba-tiba, kemudian tertawa. "Bukan stalker! Aku kan cemas kalau orang yang kusayangi celaka, terlebih kakimu yang luka!" raut wajahnya berubah drastis. Seperti orang yang habis keceplosan.

"Orang...yang kamu sayangi itu...maksudnya aku?" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri. Gumiya perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya."Aku melihatmu bukan sebagai teman masa kecil, tapi sebagai perempuan yang pantas dijadikan kekasih."

Aku langsung mendekapnya erat, "Aku juga sayang Gumiya." Ucapku pelan, dan seketika itu juga jantung Gumiya berdetak kencang, sama seperti jantungku. Gumiya pun menggendongku.

"Kamu butuh perawatan khusus." Gumiya menyeringai.

"H-hei! A-apa maksudmu?" Gumiya berjalan menuju kamarku, lalu mengunci kamarku.

Wajahku merah padam. TOLONG AKUUU! /o/


End file.
